The Other Race
by ClyDaAvatarFan
Summary: Even with the rise of titans, a small portion of humanity was able to survive because of the Walls...Although, what if they weren't the only ones that were able to survive? What if there where others who were able to survive outside the Walls? Others that lived without fear of the titans. The answers may lie with a girl, a trusted scout leader of the corps...Catori (based on anime)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**HEY GUYS!~ (first may I say, yes the title makes no sense right now but I it will eventually) Yeah I know...I haven't updated my Free! fanfic yet...I'M SORRY ;; ~ ;;! I had this idea for attack on titan and well this was born. I just had this urge to write this so I figured "why not?" And yes I also know there are some of you who are waiting for an update for my ROGT fanfic...again sorry ;; ~ ;;. ANYWAYS~ this is just a little idea I had at how Cly/Catori would fit into attack on titan ^-^! I'm not 100% sure about how all of this will go, but if I don't write down my ideas as they come I become disinetersted and...well...they never get written XD. SO onto the story! Reviewing and Favoriting is appreciated ^-^!**

* * *

**OC info:  
**

Name: Catori  
Height: 5ft 2in  
Hair: Dark Brown (long)  
Skin: Tan  
Eyes: Brown  
body: Curvy and broad

(pretty much the same as in my other fanfics)

* * *

Lying in bed I recalled how I got in this predicament. If I was just a little quicker this wouldn't have happened….but then again it wasn't so bad. I should be better by tomorrow and I saved a fr-well….a team mate. Feeling my side, it was still sore from the ribs I had broken, and not to mention the pain I felt from my leg. Although, as I have already said, everything would be healed by tomorrow.

_Guess I'll have to fake being injured for a while longer…but then again if they go out for another expedition I won't hesitate to go…I already insisted on going on this one but Erwin ordered me to stay behind. WHY DIDN'T THEY JUST LET ME GO?! IT'S MY DECISION. I WOULDN'T HOLD BACK THE TEAM!...I would have been fit to go…but seeing a person who healed only after a few days of being injured would be seen as impossible. That's why she told me to stay behind…Kiwi…my sister…_

But right now I was in more emotional pain than the little sore physical pain. I'm terrified about my sister. Even though she isn't to leave until tomorrow…I fear for her.

_She's going to be out there, on an exhibition, WITHOUT ME. I'm supposed to protect her. She wasn't even supposed to be in this situation! She'd be out there where she can DIE. I don't even know why they're going on an exhibition when just a few days ago, we were JUST on one. I guess it's because the other exhibition was just a handful of people who went out to get a few samples for Hanji, observe the titans, and estimate how many there were in Wall Maria before we were to send the whole team out. It proved to be successful other than injuring myself… Since no men were lost and it didn't take much effort, I guess they decided to do a larger exhibition to take out the some of the titans in Wall Maria…I just hope Hanji and Levi keep their promises about-_

"Squad leader Catori," Roy (a survey corps member who was assigned to take care of me) said who was sitting by my bed side.

Looking over to him I didn't even realize he was there.

Giving him a small smile I said, "I told you, you can call me Catori."

"Heh, sorry," he replied with a sheepish smile.

"Are you ok? You seemed to be in deep thought…" he asked after a moment of silence.

"Huh, oh yeah, yeah….I'm fine."

There was then a moment of silence.

"I know you're mad…but he just did it because he cares about you."

"Huh?"

"Levi. He only told Erwin about your injury because he didn't want you to hurt yourself."

Looking down I narrowed my eyes.

_How dare he…..he had no right to tell Erwin. After what I did for him, the least he could do was return the favor._

"He's grateful for what you did, ya know. He might not show it, but he is. It's not every day when Corporal Levi needs some help."

"Pfft yeah…" I said crossing my arms and looking to the side.

"Listen I know you two have your differences but-"

"He only did it because he thought I would hold back the team, a _nuisance_," I said sternly, "and I would have been fine. It was _my _choice."

"With all due respect Squad Leader, that's the main reason why he did it. Because he knew you would go no matter what the circumstance, even if it meant your death, so you could protect your sister."

I looked down at my now clenched fists. I knew he was right.

_Yeah and they're making you stay behind to babysit me and make sure I don't leave…._

"And don't worry she's in good hands," he said patting my shoulder smiling.

Getting up he walked over to the door saying, "Hanji and Levi will keep their promise. They'll bring her back safe….I'll bring your tea up, ok?"

"Ok…." I said nodding my head without looking up to meet his gaze.

_He was right. Levi would be damned before he would go back on a promise. Since I saved his life, he wouldn't let me down by not saving my sister's. I told him not to tell Erwin so I could keep my sister safe on the expedition…but he didn't listen….so I made him promise….I made him swear …to keep her safe._

Leaning back on my pillow I tried to calm down. I also asked Hanji to keep an eye on Kiwi for good measure.

_Everything is going to be ok…..everything is going to be ok….Kiwi can handle herself. She's stronger than you think._

I heard the door creak open and sure enough, there was Roy with my tea. Walking over to the bed he placed the tray down.

"Thanks Roy," I said giving him a small smile, "but you know I could've gotten it myself. I don't need to be in this bed all day."

"Sorry, Commander's orders," he said sitting back down in his chair.

Looking over at the tray I saw there were two cups of tea.

"Having some tea with me?"

"Yup."

"Ras-"

"Rasberry tea, one spoonful of sugar," he stated before I could even ask.

_That's why he's my right hand man~_

"So Roy…"

"Hmmm?"

"What'd you do today?" I asked making normal conversation.

"Other than making sure you didn't escape from your bed every other minute, and you yelling at me that if I kept you from your sister that you would make sure I would have a such a painful death I would have wished I wasn't born…nothing much," he said half laughing.

"Hey it wouldn't be a problem if you just let me."

"Again, that would be-"

"Against orders~," I said finishing his sentence.

"But you did get to talk to your sister though," Roy continued.

"Yeah….but she's still going….and she told me to stay behind...she said she would be fine," I said looking away remembering mine and my sister's last conversation.

Trying to lighten up the mood Roy said, "I can't believe you lied and said that you had to go to the bathroom and climbed out the window."

"I had to. You wouldn't let me leave!"

"I got in big trouble for losing you," Roy said with a half a smirk and continued saying, "And besides, it's not good for you to walk around with those broken ribs and that fractured leg of yours."

"What can I say, I'm a fast healer."

"I don't think anyone can heal that quickly…"

"Yeah but I'm not just anyone."

Shaking his head with a smile he replied, "Can never win an argument with, you can I?"

"Nope," I said with a smile.

After finishing our supper, we conversed a little more and played a game of cards. Yawning, I realized how tired I was.

"Getting tired?" Roy said putting the cards away in the drawer of my bedside table.

"Well after sitting in bed all day, it kind of gets to you."

"Yeah, and that it's 11:30 at night."

"OH please~," I said waving my hand, holding back a yawn.

"Yes but you need your rest."

Jutting out my lip I gave him a look saying "I'm not going to sleep that easily…."

"Ok, Ok….how about tomorrow I take you outside, so that way you're not cooped up inside all day. I'll carry you wherever you want," he said trying to look convincing.

Taking everything into consideration I replied, "Fine…I'll go to bed…"

He sighed in relief and scratched the back on his head.

"Well I hope you're really strong because I'm not that light," I said leaning back getting comfortable.

"I think I'll be fine," he said with a smile, "and you're not that heavy."

"We'll see when tomorrow comes~" I said smirking closing my eyes.

"Ok ok…" Roy said chuckling as I heard him head towards the door.

Before I closed the door he said, "Goodnight Squad Leader Catori."

"Catori," I grunted.

"Catori," he said correcting himself.

"Goodnight Roy."

"Goodnight."

After a moment of silence I said, "Roy I know you're still there…you haven't closed the door yet."

"O-Oh…sorry. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I mumbled.

"Roy go to bed, I'm fine!" I said sitting up knowing he was still staring at me.

With that he squeaked a goodnight and shut the door. Sighing I rubbed my sore side and lied down closing my eyes.

_Kiwi will be fine….she's just fine….._

And with that I let sleep overcome me. Little did I know of the trouble that would come tomorrow. Roy would not be taking me outside like he promised….although I guess you could say I would be taking myself outside, but not for the reason I wanted.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNN~ Foreshadowing~ Yeahh sorry if it was a bit confusing or boring for some of you! The next chapter will have a lot more action! I just had to set the scene and all that jazz! And yes this fanfic will have Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Jean, and all of those other lovely characters. This will follow the anime but might have a few changes (or A LOT) due to Catori~. Also sorry for some of you who are REALLY confused about the title, but you will eventually understand why in due time XD. Anywho, I hoped you liked this chapter! And as always suggestions and comments are always welcome ^0^! C U IN the next update!**

**Cly******

**(and co-host Sebastian who really doesn't do much...unless he feels like it XD)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**:

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update, but I've just been so busy making my SNK cosplay for colossal con!...I really hate leather now -. But anyways I hope you like this chapter! It has more action in it than the last one! Oh and I forgot to mention this but this chapter is taking place around episode 5. ANYWHO~ enough of my rambling~ Here's chapter 2! Reviewing and Favoriting is appreciated! ^-^**

* * *

Sleeping peacefully I sighed as I tossed in my bed. The warm covers enveloped me and the sweet smell of soap came from the soft blanket. I was completely content and surprisingly calm….but that was all about to end.

_Boom_

My eyes immediately snapped wide open. I then slowly sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

_Did I just….did I just hear a big boom?_

I tried to dismiss the sound and tried to tell myself if was my imagination, but I knew I would be lying to myself. I heard something. With my acute sense of hearing, there is no way that was my imagination, not in the slightest. The question was, was it something to be concerned about? Throwing the covers to the side I swung my feet over to the edge of the bed. I felt a slight soreness in my side, but it wasn't much and my leg had no pain at all.

_Told him I was fine…I could have gone with Kiwi…although I guess it's not a normal thing to heal this quickly…that's why she told me to stay behind…so they wouldn't get suspicious._

Quickly looking up at the clock I saw it was 9:30.

_They must have already left._

I usually wake up around 8:30, but I guess my body wanted to sleep a little longer for my injuries to fully heal. Glancing over to the bed side table I saw a flower.

_Kiwi…she knew if she woke me up I would have stopped her from going…then again she was probably accompanied by someone when she came in here anyways…_

I also saw a neatly folded piece of paper. Picking it up I unfolded it. I found very neat hand writing which I recognized immediately.

"_I'll keep my promise brat_

Levi"

I then scoffed to myself.

A little below that, I saw a much messier hand writing which said:

"_ME TOO!_

_P.S. Haji was here~ See you when we get back bud! I'll bring back a titan for ya'. REST UP!"_

Chucking to myself I said, "I can't believe you added onto Levi's note Hanji. Heh, she must have snuck in here after him. He'd be pissed if he knew, but I got to say Hanji knows how to cheer me up, even when she's not here."

I was about to get up but Roy quickly entered the room. When he saw I was aware of his presence (since he probably thought I was asleep) he put on a smile, but I saw the fear in his eyes.

"Roy…"

"So I see you're up," he said still wearing his fake smile.

"Yeah…"

"Heh, and what do you think you're doing?" he said letting out a nervous laugh.

He then walked over to me and sat down in his usual chair "Remember you have to stay in bed."

"Yeah I know but you said you were going to take me around today, so I was waiting for you."

I waited to see his reaction. I wanted to see if he was going to let me outside.

"Um,yeah, I was-"

"Roy," I heard a voice say.

We both looked over to the door and saw a stationary guard peeking in through the door. He appeared to be very nervous. Something seemed off.

"Roy, can I talk to you?"

"Uh yeah," Roy said getting up and walking up to the door.

"What do you need Roy for?"

"Oh nothing important," he said putting on the same fake smile Roy has had all morning.

Roy then walked out of the room and they proceeded to shut the door.

_Like heck I'm not going to know what's going on…_

Silently getting out of bed I pressed my ear up to the door. I heard nothing. Roy is smart enough to know that I might be listening in. Quietly opening the door a crack open, I saw a stationary guard standing by the door. Thankfully he wasn't paying attention and his back was to me. I then carefully shut the door and tried to think what to do.

_If I escape I won't know what's going on…and then I'll have to find a way to find out what's going on…_

I only saw one option…

_I hope their still talking…if not I might not get another chance as easy as this…_

Silently opening the door I clasped both my hands together and hit the man in the back of the head. Before he could fall forward I grabbed him and dragged him into the room. Some people might think that a girl of such small height wouldn't have the enough strength to easily hold up a man of such big stature, but that didn't apply to me….for certain reasons.

"Sorry…" I said even though he was unconscious.

I then quickly exited the room and shut the door.

_Nice one Catori….you might be out of your room but you have NO IDEA WHERE ROY IS!_

Trying to calm down I realized what I had to do.

_Just listen for him Catori…just listen._

Hiding behind a corner I closed my eyes and concentrated on the sounds around me.

"I know I know, but what-"

It was muffled but I could hear ROY!

_THANK GOD I HAVE ACUTE HEARING._

Dashing down the hallway (while being careful not to be seen) I made it to the room where Roy and the other man were.

"Yes I know!" Roy said clearly frustrated.

"But I need to watch her. None of your men understand her like I do. She's cunning. If I leave, she'll escape do doubt and then what will happen? She'll get herself killed! I have been entrusted to her care…and I intend to do just that….but…."

_What the heck is he talking about? Is he talking about me secretly leaving to go after Kiwi?_

"But, I can't let all those people die knowing I didn't help," I heard him rasp out.

_WAIT. WHAT?_

"I'll go. But you have to promise that you'll keep her here. She's in no condition to fight. If she finds out the colossal titan has breached the wall again there'll be not stopping her, so you CANNOT let her find out. Not only will she go because she won't just stand by while people are being slaughtered, it's because of the promise she made to my squad, years ago…"

There was then a moment of silence.

"Keep her in her room at all costs. Keep a VERY close eye on her. And I mean VERY CLOSE."

I didn't have time to listen to any more. I already knew what I needed to know. There was no time to waste. Running back to my room I closed the door and jumped over the unconscious stationary guard. I then took a chair and jammed it up against my door so they couldn't get in. Running over to my closet I threw off my long night shirt and put on my shirt and pants. Next to the closet were my boots, which I quickly put on. Finally I grabbed my harness and ran over to the window.

_I don't have time to put this on. I'll put it on when I get my gear._

Opening the window I headed out and walked onto the ledge right outside my window. I then proceeded to climb into the tree that was right next to me and after a quick scan to see if anyone was looking I jumped and swiftly landed on the ground. Navigating my way around the building I headed over to where they kept all the gear.

_I won't let all these people die again…not if I have anything to do about it._

****very small time skip****

Making my way up to where they kept all the gear I saw a swarm of people. Some people were crying, yelling, but most seemed to be in a total daze.

_How am I supposed to get to my gear, without being seen?!_

It seemed that even if I walked straight through no one would have noticed, but just in case, I made sure to be as discreet as possible. Quickly making my way around the people I kept my head down. I tried to keep myself as close to the wall as possible, other than walking straight through the crowd. Finally, making my way towards the entrance, I quickly ran in. Sprinting through the building, I headed to where the all squad leaders gear is kept. I had to navigate around some people who were in my way, but hopefully they didn't take notice to who I was. Up ahead, to the right, I saw an entrance which led to where our gear was kept.

_FINALLY!_

Sprinting up to the door I swung it open and make my way in. Sure enough, there was my gear located next to where my sister's and Hanji's usually are, but theirs was gone since they were on the exhibition. Turning around I shut the door and started to put on my harness.

_COME ON! COME ON…ALL THESE STUPID STRAPS!_

Even though I have had three years of practice of putting the harness on (and could do it fairly quickly) I was still rather impatient. Every second counted.

I then started to attach my gear and make sure everything was working.

_Ok, ok…now all I have to do is get my blades._

Opening the door I made my way down the hallway and past the other rows of where the other gears are held. Making my way to the other side of the building I went to get some blades. As I expected, the slots that are usually overfilling with blades were only had a handful in each slot.

_That's a lot of soldiers…._

Quickly attaching my blades to my hilts I was ready to go.

Thankfully I was smart enough last time to fill my boxes with blades…all I need were new blades for my swords. I turned around jogged back towards the entrance, preparing to make my way back through the crowd. No on still seemed to notice me, so I considered myself in the clear. Although before I could even make my way halfway through, I spotted Roy.

_CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP…._

I thanked God that I was born short, otherwise I would most likely would have been spotted on the spot. Thankfully at the time I was also surrounded by tall men.

_He's probably looking for me….he would have noticed the missing guard….who I knocked out and put in my room….WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!_

I couldn't just stand there and not do anything while people where dying. I had to at least try to get away.

Slowly navigating around the mass of people I tried to stay near those who were tall. I tried to keep my head down but every once in a while look up to see where Roy was. Taking a few more steps ahead I looked up…and didn't see Roy.

_Oh no….._

Quickly making my way past people I tried to listen intently to see if I could hear Roy or anyone else who might try to jump me. Sure enough I heard him…no wait…there's another person…and another….and-

_He brought back-up…smart guy._

Unexpectedly I was grabbed from the side.

"Got her Roy!"

_He put someone in the crowd!...he's smarter than I thought but not smart enough._

"Careful! She has a hurt side!" I heard Roy call out not far behind.

Leaning forward I threw myself back, slamming myself right into the man holding me up.

"UGH!"

The man then let me go and stumbled backwards.

"SQUAD LEADER CATORI STOP YOU'RE JUST HURTING YOURSELF! YOU'RE GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!"

Ignoring Roy's call, I started to run.

"Squad Leader Catori stop! I just want to talk to you!"

I kept running. I had to get to higher ground. There's no way I could use my 3D maneuver gear this low especially with so little for my grappling hooks to grab onto. I needed to be at a higher altitude. Running into the nearest building I ran over to where I knew a flight of stairs would be. It was a bit difficult to run up the stairs with my gear but I was able to get up them without tripping. Darting my eyes around I found what I was looking for, a window. Running up to the big window, I opened its glass doors and was about to crawl out of it and make my way to the roof top, but someone grabbed my wrist.

"CATORI WILL YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR ONE SECOND!? THIS IS NOT A TIME TO BE STUBBORN!"

…_..he used my name….just my name…_

Looking him straight in the eye I said, "Roy, listen to me. I'm going. I will not stand by and let all those people die when I can help! And I certainly won't stand by when you go out there and put your life on the line!"

"But I'm not-"

"I KNOW YOU'RE NOT INJURED BUT I'M FINE! NOW I'M GOING AND NO ONE IS GOING TO STOP ME!

"BUT-"

"I MADE A PROMISE ROY. TO YOU, TO MYSELF, TO ALL THESE PEOPLE-"

"IF I STAY THEN WILL YOU STAY? SO THAT WAY YOU DON'T HAVE TO PROTECT ME. YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT ME, SO YOU DON'T BREAK YOUR PROMISE. If I stay will you?….." Roy said taking a hold of my hand in desperation.

I saw fear in his eyes. I knew he so badly wanted me to stay, but I couldn't.

"All those children," I rasped out and continued, "All those innocent people are being eaten as we speak AND I WILL NOT STAND AROUND ANY LONGER!"

Jumping out the window and onto the ledge, I turned back and said to Roy before I headed off, "I'm sorry…..I'll be ok…."

Using my 3D maneuver gear I made my way through the buildings.

"CATORI!" I heard Roy call out.

_I'm sorry Roy…..but I have to do this…..I won't just stand by again….this time I'll be there to help._

* * *

**Ohhhh things are getting serious~ Hope you liked this chapter! The next chapter should be up around next weekend! And while you wait I just updated my free! fanfiction so go check that out ^-^! As always suggestions and comments are always welcome! C U IN THE NEXT UPDATE!~**

**Cly******


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**HEY! Sorry it took so long for me to update~ It's been kind of crazy...but anywho, here's the next chatper! There's A LOT more action in this one! Hope you like it! Reviewing and Favoriting is appreciated! ^-^**

* * *

Flying past the buildings I was able to take down yet another titan.

_Looks like I'm on a roll._

I've been at this all day. It was starting to get dark. No doubt that Roy is looking for me. All I can do is hope he's ok. Glancing down at the ground, as I flew across it, all I could see was blood and dead bodies.

_I'm already too late…even after all the titans I've taken out…but what could only one person do?...I could have done nothing except maybe save some of the lives that may have been lost today…but not them all._

Wincing, I bit my lip and looked ahead, refusing to look down anymore.

_I have to keep on going. There are still people I can help._

"AHHHH!" I heard someone scream up ahead.

Squinting my eyes, I saw someone on the ground running away from about a 4 meter titan. For some reason he had no gear. Maybe it broke and he left it behind.

"HOLD ON!" I called out as I lowered myself closer to the ground.

As I got a closer look at him he appeared to be a trainee. Advancing forward I got closer to the titan's neck. Both swords up and ready, I was about to slice the titan's neck that was chasing him, but out of nowhere a titan's hand swung at me. Navigating myself out of the way I landed on the rooftop beside me, but not all too lightly. I was so distracted by the trainee that I was not paying attention to my surroundings. Rolling over, I growled at my own actions.

_I'm getting careless….and tired…better make this quick._

Standing up, I ran as the 14 meter class titan tried to grab me with his hand. I needed to save the trainee before I dealt with this titan, otherwise he would be dead by then. Jumping down below, I flung myself near the trainee. Big booming foot steps could be heard from the 14 meter titan not too far behind me.

_COME ON…COME ON…_

Glancing down below, I saw that the trainee tripped and fell on the ground, probably due to exhaustion. Who knows how long he's been running.

_GREAT…WHAT DO I DO NOW!?_

I had to kill this titan NOW. Using my 3D maneuver gear I swung myself around the titan and into the air and came down right on his neck, killing it. Landing on the ground I skidded to a stop.

"ARE YOU OK?!" I called out to the trainee who was still down on the ground.

Running over to him I saw he was trying to get up.

"Come on we have to get out of here!" I said helping him up glancing back at the 14 meter class titan who was still coming after me and now him.

Grabbing onto him I swept us both into the air trying to get away from the titan. Usually I would have had no problem doing this, but I was at my limit and had been fighting titans for hours, not to mention I just recovered from injuries. Glancing behind me I saw the titan was going to make a grab at us.

_I need to move NOW!_

"HOLD ON!" I exclaimed to the trainee as we were nearing clock tower.

"BRACE YOUSELF!"

I shot out the little grabbling hooks to attach to the tower so we could swing ourselves around in the other direction. Sadly the hooks didn't go in deep enough and came out as we made the turn.

_No._

I shot out the hooks again, but by the time they shot out and started to pull us up, we weren't high enough and where the hooks grabbed onto wasn't high enough either. Skidding across the ground, I released him not wanting to roll on top of him. Roughly landing on my side, I rolled over multiple times across the stone ground. Lifting my head up, I saw the trainee was not too far away from me. Franticly looking around I tried to devise a plan. This is when my instincts took over. Glancing over I saw another tower and it appeared to be taller than the titan pursuing us. Getting up I sprinted over towards the trainee.

"Come on! We have to get to that tower! OK?! YOU HAVE TO GET UP!"

He seemed to understand me and helped me get him on his feet. As I helped him up I winced. There was a shooting pain going up my left arm.

_OW….oh no my arm…I must have broken it._

"You're hurt…Just leave me behind…save yourself….I'll only hold you back…we can't lose a survey corps member…I'm not worth-," I heard him rasp out as I picked him up.

"I'm not leaving you here! Just a little more! Come on, you can make it!" I said ignoring his comment.

Snapping my head behind me I saw the titan was not far behind, but neither was the tower. I ran to the tower at full speed and right before the titan could grab us I shot out my grappling hooks. We were able to quickly make our way up to the tower. As we slowed to a stop on the side of the tower I saw the titan clawing up at us, with his mouth wide open.

"See I told you we would-"

I heard some mechanical sounds coming from my gear…and it didn't sound good.

_I must have damaged it when I skidded across the ground!_

Putting all of the trainee's weight to one side of me I tossed him up to where there was a ledge.

"What are you doing!?" He yelled as the cord from the grappling hooks started to lower me at a quick pace.

He quickly reached down and grabbed my wrist stopping me from falling. Although, he would eventually fall if he kept his hold on me. I could tell he didn't have enough leverage to keep it up.

"I'M NOT-UGH-LETTING YOU DIE….NOT LIKE THIS!" he said grunting trying to keep a hold on me.

_He's in no physical state to pull me up…he couldn't even walk or pick himself up. And I think I broke my left arm so I can't climb my way up….and I need to save my energy for what I'm about to do next._

"You need to let me go!" I said looking up at him.

"WHAT? Are you crazy!?"

"Yes!" I choked out with a small smile.

Before he opened his mouth I had to say what needed to be said before I would fall.

"I'm the only person who can survive this! If you don't let go you'll fall too! I WILL SURVIVE!"

I felt his grip slipping.

"THERE'S NO WAY YOU'LL SURVI-"

Cutting him off I yelled out, "YOU NEED TO LOOK FOR ME! TELL MY SISTER TO LOOK FOR ME! KIWI! SHE'LL KNOW! JUST STAY THERE! STAY ALIVE! IT'S THE ONLY WAY!"

Almost losing his grip he tightened his hold…but it was no use.

"PROMISE ME YOU'LL TELL HER!"

"I PROMISE!"

Looking deep into his tear filled eyes I whispered, "Good."

He lost his grip….

Screaming up to him before I fell in the beast's mouth, I said, "TELL HER TO FIND ME!"

And with that I curled up into a ball and titan swallowed me whole. The last thing I remember is the screaming cries of the young trainee.

_Don't worry kid….I'll be back._

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUN~ Sorry to leave it on a cliff hanger buuut I had to leave off somewhere! As always an suggestions or comments are appreciated and welcome! I'd love to hear what you guys think ^-^.**

**Cly******


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**HEY GUYS! Soooo here's the next chapter! I'm hoping to have updates every week or so but I can't say for sure since I'm going to be starting a new cosplay. ANYWHO onto the next chapter! NOW THAT CATORI'S BEEN EATEN, WHAT SHALL HAPPEN?! *dun dun duuuuun* Reviewing and Favoriting is appreciated! ^-^**

* * *

Roy's POV:

_Keep on going. Just keep on going._

That was all that was going through my head. I kept on looking. I had to find her. My greatest fear was that she was lying on the ground somewhere, dead.

…_It's dark…she has to be exhausted in the state she's in!...dangit Catori where are you?!_

Looking ahead, I saw a few survey corps members talking on the roof of a building. They're probably trying to devise a plan on how to take out the rest of the titans now that the wall has been sealed by that boy.

_Today has all been a blur. Between fighting titans and looking for Catori, the last thing I expected was to find out there was a boy who was able to turn into a titan._

As I got closer I recognized the people that were there. Kiwi, Hanji, Levi, and a few other members where all huddling and planning what to do next.

_Oh gosh should I stop and tell them about Catori….but if I don't it will just lessen Catori's chances of being found alive._

Landing I had to keep myself from losing my footing.

"ROY!" I heard Hanji cry out.

"I'm sure glad you're alright! Hey you ok?" She said walking up to me adjusting her glasses.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out.

_Oh gosh what do I say?_

Kiwi then seemed to notice me so she walked up and said, "What are you doing here Roy? Shouldn't you be watching my sister?"

I seriously felt like the worst person in the world.

_I want to die. I want to die….._

Before I could even speak Levi stepped forward and said, "She left didn't she?..."

Kiwi's eyes widened as well as Hanji's. There was then a small moment of silence.

"W-what? She couldn't have gone anywhere! She was in no condition to do anything!" Hanji said raising her hands in the air looking at Levi.

"That's just ridiculous," Hanji said in hopes of calming Kiwi down as well as herself, "Roy probably has her safe and sound back at the station…right?"

Hanji then looked back at me with hopeful eyes.

I opened my mouth yet again to try and form words, but was interrupted…again.

"Corporal Levi!" A stationary guard shouted from up above being followed by another stationary guard, who seemed to be carrying a person.

They both landed near us and the stationary guard who wasn't carrying the boy continued to speak.

"We found this trainee and he said he needed to speak to Kiwi immediately. That's all he's been saying. We tried to take him back to in infirmary but he refused. He's still in a state of shock. He won't say anything else."

They were right. He definitely seemed to be in a state of shock. His eyes were wide. His hair was a mess, but I guess everyone is going to be in a state of shock after what they've seen today. Before they could set the boy on the ground he scrambled out of their grasp and started looking around everywhere.

"H-her sister! I have to tell her!" He exclaimed grabbing onto my jacket.

"Whoa slow down, slow down! Kiwi's right here…" I said motioning over to Kiwi.

_Wait…."her sister"?...oh god…._

My eyes went wide.

Kiwi then walked up to the boy and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright? What do you have to tell me?"

I could tell by the sound of her voice she was getting nervous as well.

As soon as she asked her question tears welled up in his eyes.

"I COULDN'T SAVE HER!" the boy said sobbing into my shoulder.

My heart dropped.

_No….It couldn't be….he could be talking about anyone._

"Who?!" I asked in desperation.

His only response were a few sobs.

"WHO?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!...I don't know her name….but …"

He then looked up at me and continued saying, "She saved me…but I couldn't save her…"

I was getting more nervous. I prayed to God he wasn't talking about her. But who else could he be?...

Kiwi's eyes were wide with worry was well. She was holding back tears that were about to be spilled. Hanji and Levi just waited in silence.

"But she made me promise…to talk to you….her sister."

Kiwi let her tears fall.

I couldn't talk. I couldn't respond. I felt like there was a gaping black hole in my chest. My breaths were short and my eyes were wide. My entire mind was at a stop.

_It can't be….It can't be…oh God no!_

But I'm sure what I'm feeling is 10 times worse for Kiwi. I couldn't even imagine her pain.

"What?" she choked out.

"She said to find her. She said that she'd survive. She made me promise to tell you to find her! But-"

Grabbing onto his shoulders (or more like the sides of his arms since Kiwi was so short) she looked him straight in the eye.

"Tell me what happened."

"Sh-she saved me, but s-she was hanging from the tower. She told me that I couldn't hold her up and to let her go, but I didn't. Then she told me to tell you to find her. She said she would survive….a-and she fell….and the t-titan swallowed her whole-a-and I couldn't do anything to save her….

"What did the titan look like? That took my sister?!"

"I-It was 14 class. I-It had short brown hair and big brown eyes. And-and it has over grown teeth…y-you'd know it when you see it."

Kiwi then took out her swords and started to walk off, but was stopped by Levi's hand before I could even stop her from going.

"Kiwi…" he said just above a whisper.

"Let me go."

"Don't be stupid. There's nothing you can do now."

"Yes there is," Kiwi said in the sternest tone I've ever seen her have.

"And where do you think you're going exactly?"

"To find my sister."

Levi gave her a cold stare, but his eyes softened. He let go of her arm and looked down at his own feet.

"Don't you understand? I know you have to. What you are thinking now is impossible."

I've never seen Levi like this. He seemed off.

"No it's not," she said through clenched teeth.

Hanji then walked forward.

"Levi…" she tried holding back her own tears as well, "she doesn't-"

"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?! SHE HAS TO UNDERSTAND THAT SHE'S DEAD!...and she's not coming back."

"You're wrong." Kiwi said facing Levi.

"Being in denial is worthless. Don't let your sister's sacrifice be in vain by going out there being careless!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"

Everyone was then quiet. Even Levi seemed shocked. Kiwi was known to be a quiet, sweet, and bubbly girl. She would probably be the last person to scream or even argue to her superiors. _Ever._

"SHE'S ALIVE! AND I'M GOING TO FIND HER!"

"No she's not brat!"

"SHE SAID SHE'D SURVIVE!"

"It doesn't matter what she said! She was eaten by a titan. There's no way she'd survive."

"You wouldn't understand. And you don't need to…all I know is she's alive and I have to find her because NONE OF YOU WILL!"

Kiwi then looked down at her feet and continued saying, "You don't know my sister…she never goes back on her word."

Without another word she ran off and went on her impossible search for Catori.

"Kiwi wait!" I said running after her.

Levi then put his hand in front me.

"This is something she has to do on her own. She has to find out for herself on her own terms."

Removing his hand from my chest, he then walked over to the chimney coming out of the roof we were standing on. He took a few short breaths, appearing to try and calm himself, but it didn't work and he proceeded to punch the side of the chimney. He was angry…very angry. I was surprised to see him let some emotion slip through. After taking a more few short breaths he started to talk to himself.

"UGH!...you idiot….why didn't you just stay behind…and did what you were told….just for once…"

He then clenched his fists and looked to the side.

"You're the last person we need to be dead….Why do you have to be so stubborn….and look where it got you…"

I looked over at Hanji and she seemed to be shocked instead of angry like Levi. There were small streams of tears rolling down her face as she clenched her fists. But of course she would be sad. Catori and Hanji were friends from the start. They always got along. Levi on the other hand was not always on friendly terms with Catori, but you knew he cared as she did as well. She saved his life after all.

And then there's me: the very person who was supposed to keep her safe…and look how that turned out. I felt awful…like someone smashed my heart.

And Kiwi…poor Kiwi actually believes she can still find her sister.

_Today has to be a dream. A boy turning into a titan and now hearing that Catori's…..dead_

Catori would be the last person anyone would expect to die. It's like saying that Levi died. It almost seemed impossible. She was the person who was usually saving people from dying….

_This is all so wrong. WHY?! Why did she have to die? It's just not right…And…I never got to-_

"Someone has to go after her. Make sure she won't do anything too stupid."

Looking up I saw Levi, who was now standing with both swords in hand. He seemed to have gained his composure.

"I made a promise to keep her safe. As did you," he said nodding towards Hanji. "And I don't intended on breaking that. She'll haunt me in my sleep if I do."

Hanji then straightened up and said, "I'll go after her. You and the others take care of things-"

"No," I said interrupting her, "I will."

"I….I couldn't keep _her_ safe," I said holding back a sob, "so that least I can do is keep Kiwi safe…."

"Very well. Get to it," Levi said nudging his head in the direction that Kiwi went.

Nodding, I ran off the rooftop and went after her.

_I'm so sorry Catori….but I promise you….I'll keep Kiwi safe…even if it means my own demise. I won't let you die in vain. You taught me to protect others even if it meant putting yourself at risk. So I'm going to do just that, because someone has to carry on what you did. And I'll start by keeping your sister safe. I promise._

* * *

**Awww poor Roy~. Well sorry to leave it here but I have to leave it somewhere! And if you don't mind doing so, leave a review and tell me what you think! I'd love to hear how you think it's going so far. And as always any comments or suggestions are always welcome! ^-^ Oh and just an FYI, while you wait for the next chapter you can always check out my other current fanfic "Iwatobi Drama Club" from the anime Free!. And if your not interested I have other fanfics as well...if you want to check them out that is XD... ANYWHO~ enough of my rambling~ C U in the next update!**

Cly****


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**HEY GUYS! Sorry it took so long for me to update...yeah...I kind of forgot and, well, life~ but here's the new chatper! Thanks for all the follows! Anyways onto the story! Reviewing and favoriting is appreciated! ^-^**

* * *

Roy's POV:

It was into mid-afternoon the next day. Most of the day was spent getting rid of the rest of the titans and then looking for casualties. And so far we still haven't found Catori. Kiwi still hasn't given up, and the titan that the young cadet described to us has to still yet be found, but for all we know the titan could already be dead.

_And even if we do find it…..what will that do?..._

"KIWI!"

Looking behind us we saw Hanji. Kiwi and I both stopped on the nearest building and waited for Hanji to land on it as well.

"Kiwi I think I found the titan you've been looking for…but….what do you plan to do now that we have?"

"Kill it," Kiwi said after a pause.

"And then…" she continued but paused as a smile came on her face, "Where is it?!"

"This way!" Hanji exclaimed jumping off the building.

Kiwi and I both followed her and it didn't take long for the titan to come into sight. It was a very tall titan, probably 14 meters or more. Before I could even devise how to kill the titan, Kiwi went ahead of us.

"Kiwi! NO! Wait!" I said trying to catch up to her.

She has never taken on a titan this big…and if she gets hurt….Although much to my surprise she took down the titan flawlessly. With a quick swipe of her swords the titan was down. Landing on the ground Haji and I ran up to where Kiwi was standing. She was just waiting there….watching the titan slowly evaporate.

"Kiwi?"

She didn't answer.

After a minute or two the titan was nothing but a skeleton…there were no remains of anything inside it….and by the looks of it Kiwi wasn't taking it well.

"She's….she's not….oh no…" She whispered backing away.

"Then that means…oh no…."

*******line skip******

Marco's POV:

I probably didn't wake up until around supper time. To say the least yesterday was a nightmare. After…what happened, I could barely say who I was. All I knew was that I had to find Kiwi. It was something that I kept repeating in my head. Soon after waking up I was checked out to make sure I didn't have any injuries and that I wasn't delusional like yesterday. I then was released and was able to help count the casualties and to say the least it wasn't an easy task…all those people…that could have been…me. If it wasn't for her it would have been.

"Marco?"

Glancing up from my feet I saw one someone up ahead.

"Jean?"

"Yeah!" he replied jogging over.

"Am I glad to see you. It's good to know you're alright."

I wanted to reply but a wave of guilt washed over me. Because I'm alive she is not.

"Yeah…I'm happy you're alright too…"

"Hey you ok Marco? Well none of us are ok I guess. Stupid question…."

"No it's just-"

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Someone had screamed from up ahead. Jean and I both ran up the street until we saw Sasha. She was pointing at large mass or what appeared to be…human remains covered in mucus.

"Sasha what's wrong?!"

"I-i-it m-moved!" She said pointing at it again, backing away.

A woman with a clipboard walked over and placed a hand on Sasha's shoulder.

"Calm down. That's impossible. All that is, is the regurgitation of a titan. It's just human remains."

Just then hand broke free from the mass.

"AHHHHHH! KILL IT! KILL IT!" Sasha said jumping behind Jean.

I was in shock myself. Sticking out was a hand and some of the upper arm.

_HOW DID IT MOVE!?_

But something caught my eye…on the hand was a sliver ring…with a blue stone…the ring looked like a leaf wrapping-wait.

My mind had a flashback of the girl that saved me…when I grabbed her wrist…she had that ring….

_Could it be?_

"KILL IT!" Sasha repeated once more picking up a piece of wood.

"NO WAIT!" I said standing in front of the mass.

"I know who that hand belongs to…and I think, she's still alive."

Just then from up above came three members from the corps. As then ran up to us, we all did a quick salute.

_Wait I know these people…they're the corps members I saw last night._

"What's with all the commotion? We heard the screaming from a mile away," the one with the glasses joked.

"T-there was a hand! I came out of the-"

Before Sasha could answer Kiwi ran up to us and pushed me out of the way. She then gasped and held the hand in hers. It appeared to gasp her hand back but then it went limp in Kiwi's grasp. It appeared that she just wanted to let Kiwi know that she was alive, even though all she had was enough strength to grasp her hand for a mere second. Kiwi then started to pull on the wrist of the hand and slowly the rest of the arm started to come out.

Roy's POV:

I couldn't believe my eyes…

_Could she really be?...alive?_

Running up towards Kiwi my instincts took over. Taking my hands I pulled up on the mass around the arm so there could be a bigger opening. And with another tug by Kiwi, the body quickly slipped out along with some other slimy fluids….Catori…it was her. She was slick and covered in slime but she was all there and appeared to be breathing. Looking over to Kiwi, she franticly pulled Catori in her arms and put her head to her chest, listening for Catori's heartbeat. I assumed she found it because she started to sob. Cradling her sister's lifeless body, she held her head in the crook of her elbow. I fell to my knees near the both of them and held Catori's hand.

_How?..._

But I didn't care at the moment. She was alive.

Catori then opened her eyes and put her hand on Kiwi's cheek.

In a raspy voice she said, "Y-you f-found me….heh…I k-knew you wo-ould."

Kiwi just responded by pulling her closer to her. Catori's face was so close to Kiwi's, that the side of Kiwi's face was covered with the slime from Catori's cheek.

Catori appeared to be fighting to stay away. Her eyes were half lidded and her breathing was quick.

"S-see Roy…" she said looking at me.

"I-I told you I'd be ok…."

Tears were now freely streaming down my eyes. The joy I felt. The dear friend who I believed to be dead was alive. It was overwhelming. I couldn't help but choke out sobs as I held her hand. Hunching over I embraced Catori the best I could since Kiwi was already holding her. I hugged them both for all that I was worth.

"Heh….you're both softies…" Catori joked, "a-and no n-need to cry…I told you I was going to be fine."

Catori then glance up and saw Marco looking down at her. Taking her free hand she shakily held it up. He seemed hesitant to take it, but he firmly grasped it.

"Thanks kid….you found me too…..see I told y-you I'd s-survive."

And with that her hand went limp, and her eyes closed. She passed out from exhaustion.

Although I heard her softly mumble, "I-I…have to stay….awake…I w-wanna…see the look on hun-buns face…."

I couldn't help but slightly giggle. She had a habit of calling Levi "hun bun" to tick him off.

Looking up at Kiwi I said, "She still has her sense of humor, even when she's like this."

She just nodded with a smile.

Even though I could care less at how she survived being inside a titan and let alone in that compacted ball of human remains…the question still lingered in the back of my head, but it would have to wait until later.

*****line break****

"She's what?..." I said in disbelief.

"YEAH!" Hanji said jumping in the air.

"I-I don't know how but she is! She's asleep in her room right now, but YEAH SHE'S ALIVE! I can't believe it!" Hanji said with a big smile on her face.

"That's impossible. No human can survive being eaten by a titan."

"Well we know someone who did~," she replied in a singsong voice.

That's right…Jeager survived….but he turned into a titan whereas she did not.

Without another word to Hanji I quickly made my way down to Catori's room. I had to see this for myself.

"Levi?! WAIT!"

Swiftly opening Catori's door, I saw her asleep in her bed with Roy by her side.

_When is he not by her side?…._

My eyes were wide. I was in total disbelief, but I guess it hasn't been the oddest thing I've seen today. Walking up to the bed I realized Roy had dozed off. I wasn't surprised though, he's always there. He's her right hand man after all. Never leaves her alone…

Turning back to Hanji, who was waiting at the door, I said, "Get Roy to bed. He needs to rest."

I assumed Kiwi was already in bed. She was up all night searching for her sister after all.

"Awwww don't make me move him~." Hanji said whining.

"Don't whine," I said sternly.

"But he looks so cute~. Look at lil' Roy by Catori's bedside. Awww look he's holding her hand~. Come on your not that heartless," she said giving a stupid pout.

"I don't care. He needs rest. He's going to hurt his back if he stays in that position."

"Oh so you do care about Roy~. You don't want him to-"

"Shut up," I snapped rolling my eyes, "It's in his best interest and all our best interests if he rests in his bed. Otherwise he will be sore and not as efficient. We need all our soldiers alert."

"Yeah, yeah, suuuure~," Haji said walking in and grabbing Roy from under his shoulders.

"Alright I'll bring Roy to bed, so he can be more _alert~._"

"Just bring him to bed," said narrowing my eyes.

With a final smirk she dragged Roy out of the room. Sighing, I closed the door.

_Finally she's gone._

Walking back up to the bed I sat in the chair Roy was sitting in. I found that a small smile was brought to my face.

_You really grew on me Catori….you're making me a softie…_

Grunting I shook the smile from my face and sighed.

"You better listen good, because I'm only going to say this once…..and like I would ever say this to you if you were awake, but….. I'm sorry for doubting you…for believing that you were dead…That you were really gone. Then again it was a rather impossible thing to believe."

Just then I saw Catori stir, so I went silent. Although after shifting around, she found a comfortable position and was in a deep slumber once more.

"I'm relieved…no…happy that you're alive. You can be a real idiot sometimes, worrying a lot of people….myself included, but I guess that's just who you are and how you'll always be. You're going to be a thorn in my side for a while."

Chuckling a bit I continued, "What I'm trying to say Catori….is I never thought anyone could grow on me like you did. A couple weeks ago you referred to me as your friend, like usual, and this time instead of making a remark of some sort…I was quiet…because…I thought nothing of it…you've made me soft Catori and I swear if you can hear me right now and say what I've said to _anyone _I'll kill you."

Standing up he leaned over and ruffled up her hair.

"Don't change Catori. It's good to have you back."

Making my way out the room I sighed to myself.

_You've really gone soft Levi…what has this girl done to you….._

* * *

**Awwww isn't that cute~ Anyways I'm not 100% sure on how to go on from here I have a general idea but still a bit unsure. Soooo if you have any ideas, suggestions, or any comments at all, don't hesitate to leave a review~ or just tell me what you think so far~ Either way any review are and will be appreciated! I'd love to hear what you guys think! Hope you liked the chapter ^-^! C U in the next update~**

Cly****


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**HEY GUYS! Sorry it took so long to update! I had the chapter done but I kept on forgetting to upload it O3O...yeah sorry...ANYWHO~ just wanted to let you guys know I'll be going to Glass City Con this weekend as Eren and Italy! Any of you guys going? Heh, anyways onto the next chapter! Reviewing and Favoriting is appreciated! ^-^**

* * *

OC info:

I forgot to say this in the beginning but Catori is 19 years old just so you all know~

* * *

My head was clouded and my body was heavy. Everything was hazy. I had no idea where I was, but I could hear a muffled voice. At first it seemed distant, but then it started to get louder. Trying to move around I could feel that I was in a bed…and it smelled like-

_My bed…am I in my bed?_

As I started to move I couldn't hear the voice anymore. It went silent. I was starting to wake up but I was still too tired to open my eyes so after moving around a bit more I went still.

"I'm relieved…no…happy that you're alive."

_Wait. I know that voice._

"You can be a real idiot sometimes, worrying a lot of people…."

_That's Levi alright…thanks for calling me an idiot when I'm in my SLEEP…but then again you probably do that all the time don't ya'?_

"_.._myself included-"

_Wait what? Did he say he was worried about me? I must be more delusional that I thought…._

"-but I guess that's just who you are and how you'll always be. You're going to be a thorn in my side for a while."

_Wow…really sentimental Levi….calling me a pain while I'm lying pretty much exhausted in bed._

He then gave out a soft chuckle

_Wait Levi chuckles?_

I then heard him continue to say, "What I'm trying to say Catori….is I never thought anyone could grow on me like you did. A couple weeks ago you referred to me as your friend, like usual, and this time instead of making a remark of some sort…I was quiet…because…I thought nothing of it…you've made me soft Catori-"

_OH. MY. GOSH. Is he seriously being sentimental here? Has he really gone soft?! Like is he going to be all nice to me and stop calling me a brat?! Is his whole attitude going to change-_

"_-_ and I swear if you can hear me right now and say what I've said to _anyone _I'll kill you."

_Nope…his attitude's still there…_

I then heard him stand up from his chair and then he RUFFLED MY HAIR…

_Did he just ruffle my hair to be NICE?...holy crap I'm going to have a seizure right here._

"Don't change Catori. It's good to have you back."

I then heard him walk away from the bed and exit the room, making sure to quietly shut the door. As soon as he was gone I sat up…which was a bad decision because my head started to spin.

"Whoa…whoa," I said putting a hand to my head.

"Wait what time is it?"

Glancing over at the window I saw it was pitch black outside.

"Ok so it's in the middle of the night…and WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?"

I leaned back against my pillow letting out a sigh. I could feel most of my strength returning but I still felt a little wobbly, which was expected. I had to use A LOT of energy to pull that stunt off….but I had to; otherwise that boy would have died.

Sighing I said, "I should be back to normal by tomorrow, especially since I took a long nap…that should have helped."

But I had to think of the matter at hand: how am I going to explain how I survived?

Then again, evidently a boy somehow came out of a titan's body, but was the titan? I'm not all that sure since I was trying to stay away, so Roy wouldn't find me.

_I need to know what went on…is the boy like me?...but that's impossible. Then again if he was the titan then he wouldn't be…_

I was still very confused but I had no time to waste.

_If this kid has anything to do with where I'm from, I have to help him…Well if he needs help that is…for all I know he could be on bed rest just like I am._

Taking in another breath I swung my feet over the bed. I wasn't so dizzy anymore so I took my chances with standing up. As I slowly got off the bed it took me a second to regain my balance but then I seemed to be fine.

"Alright, now…wait….how did I get in my night gown?"

_Roy?...no Hanji…no it was probably Roy….._

"They must have sent him to bed…otherwise he still would have been here," I said stifling a laugh.

Walking over to the closet I threw on a shirt and a pair of shorts (even though many people, mainly Levi, didn't really like me wearing shorts since it wasn't "proper attire", and since it "distracted all the males", AND since all the girls wear everything way past the knees but, like I ever listened anyways).

Slowly opening the door I saw no one.

_Thank God._

Making my way out of the room, I slowly shut the door and quietly made my way down the corridor.

_Mostly everyone should be asleep…even though I'm not being searched for anymore or being put on lockdown in my own room, if they find me they're going to be asking me A LOT of questions...probably first "why am I out of bed?"…but then "how did you survive being eaten by a titan?"_

Stopping in my tracks, I found what I was looking for.

_Alright through the window we go. This way they are less likely to see me._

Opening the window I quickly slipped out and quietly shut it. Thankfully the ledge by this window was right was at the perfect angle for me to get onto the roof and some of the siding on the wall had some protruding bricks which gave me leverage. Stepping onto the one of the bricks I pulled myself onto the roof.

It didn't take me long to get to my desired destination: Levi's office. I was hoping Levi would be having a meeting with Erwin so I could possibly get some info on the Titan boy, but if not I'd have to look for my info elsewhere. Leaning forward, I went down just enough so my upper body was upside down and my lower body was still on the roof. I had to keep a tight hold on the edge of the roof to keep myself from falling. Peering into the window I saw Levi…was not in his office….

_DANGIT! NOW I'M GOING TO HAVE TO GO ALL THEY WAY TO WHERE MY SISTER'S ROOM IS…_

Her room's not that far. It's actually in the same building, but it's located more in the heart of the building versus the edge, where I could easily listen in from the outside window aaaand not have to sneak around on the inside….but ya know that's life for ya kids~. Pulling myself back up I decided the easiest was to make my way in would be on the first floor since that is the floor my sister's room is on. Otherwise, I would have to go down another 3 floors while trying to avoid random people wandering in the night….when they _should _be sleeping.

_Alright now all I have to do is make my ways down back to my room since that is where the tree is, shimmy down it, and then make my way into the building without being seen…..piece of cake._

*****small time skip****

After a few minutes of carefully navigating my way through the hallway, I found myself at my sister's door. Quickly slipping inside the room was pitch black other than the moonlight that came through the window. Thankfully I was pretty good at seeing things in the dark. Walking over to her bed I gently shook her shoulder.

"Kiwi," I whispered trying to wake her up.

After a few more shakes she slowly sat up, opening her tired eyes.

"W-what?" She said groggily.

"Kiwi, it's me," I said gently rubbing her shoulder.

Blinking a few more times she realized it was me and pulled me into a hug.

"Catori!" she gasped out.

"How are you feeling? After Hanji checked you out she said that you were going to be ok. She said that everything seemed normal, which of course baffled them, but WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! You could have died!" she said in a high whisper.

"Shhh! Kiwi not so loud! And I'm feeling fine. And yes I know, I know~. It was dangerous, but you and I both know that I was able to survive that and if I didn't that poor boy would not be alive today would he?"

"Yeah I know, but still you really scared me! I didn't know what to do…." She said tears welling up in her eyes.

"I know…I'm sorry, but there's no need to cry. You knew I was going to live after Marco told you the titan swallowed me and didn't like bite me in half or something like that. Right?"

"Yeah…but I mean I was still scared! I mean what if it didn't work?! What if you did-"

"Kiwi of course it would have worked. Why wouldn't it?"

"I don't know…." She whined.

"Listen. I don't want to stay out of my room for too long. I still have to figure every

thing out…Which is pretty much what I'm going tell them about how I survived. But I need to know about this Eren kid Kiwi. I mean what do you know about him? Is he one of us?"

"No…I don't think so. I mean he actually turned into a titan. And he killed other titans, but he doesn't seem to remember killing them. A lot of people saw him come out of the back of the titan's neck, so they're scared of him and think he's against us. But that's ridiculous! He sealed the wall and everything. He turned into a titan and put a huge boulder in front of the hole in the wall so no more titans could get in. How could he possibly be against us? I don't believe his is and neither does Hanji, Levi, or Erwin, but I think there's going to be a court case about him and everything. They're going to decide if he gets to stay with survey corps or…if he dies."

"What?" I said with wide eyes. "What do you mean 'if he dies'?"

"They think he has something to do with the colossal titan or the armored titan or something along those lines. Either way they think since he's a potential threat they don't want to take any chances, so they want him dead. But it's so stupid. I mean he helped us!"

Putting my head in my hands I said, "So what is Levi, Hanji, and Erwin doing about it?"

"I'm not sure. I was so tired I started dozing off and was sent to bed by Roy before they started to discuss it. I know they were trying to find a way to save him. OH and right now he is being held in the basement! Since he can't control his titan shifting, they wanted to make sure he wouldn't hurt anyone. I think Hanji, Levi, and Erwin are down there talking to him right now."

"That poor boy….they're keeping him the basement?...it's pretty much a dungeon. This isn't right. How could they possibly see him as the enemy when helped seal the hole in the wall? Don't they see how important this kid is?...and they're treating him this way…He probably feels like a prisoner."

"I know, and all he wants to do is join the survey corps too."

"Well…I'm going to make sure of that," I said standing up.

Placing a kiss her forehead I said, "Get some rest Kiwi I'll see you in the morning, ok?"

"Ok."

As I turned to walk away, she grabbed my wrist.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!"

"What?" I said turning around to find her lips on my forehead.

"I kissed your head while you were asleep, but I thought I'd do it again," she said with a smile.

It was a thing we always do before we go to bed. I kiss her forehead and she kisses mine. I'm not really sure how it all started, buuut I guess it's just one of those things.

"Alright good night."

"Good night, Catori."

Quietly closing her door I let out a sigh.

_Man I just woke up, with my own problems that I have to deal with mind you, AND now I have to deal with this poor boy that might be killed….my gosh I can't catch break today can I?_

* * *

_**What will Catori do next, question mark?**_** Well that's if for now ^-^ I already started writing chapter 7 but as always any comments or suggestions are always welcome ^-^! Oh and I finally a got some reviews so the shoutouts to those will be down below! Also while you wait for the next chapter, go check out my free! iwatobi swim club fanfic; I updated it today was well ^-^ C U in the next update!**

**Cly******

******shoutouts (omgosh I finally have shoutouts ^0^)*******

**dakuehn2001: Huh I never heard of "Edge of Tomorrow," but that's interesting that reminded you of it XD. And looks like your wish came true: Catori was awake u! I thought it would put an interesting twist on things for her to see that Levi has a softer side. And that's ok you didn't have any suggestions ^-^ THANKS for liking my story!**


End file.
